


Easier

by Scarvesandtrenchcoats



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Drinking, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, First Kisses, Hardlee, M/M, Mazlek, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, kind of, well a week anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarvesandtrenchcoats/pseuds/Scarvesandtrenchcoats
Summary: Rami can’t keep it in his pants, Joe can’t stop smiling, Ben really needs to get laid and Gwil is surprisingly good at rolling joints. A boys night in takes a different turn, all thanks to Roger.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: Two Years of BoRhap 2020 Exchange





	Easier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shake_off_everything20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_off_everything20/gifts).



> I'd like to apologise for the lateness of this, my health issues decided to misbehave over the last week.  
> I hope you enjoy it anyhow. 
> 
> Please note tags for drug use. Nothing major just boys getting high.

Ben couldn’t believe how much he’d missed them all, this felt like coming home; even though he was currently walking into a hotel in Luton. He had been off set for the last week visiting his sick aunt and then working on some intensive drum practice with Roger at his studio. Looking forward to hearing about any shenanigans they’d got up to he headed for the elevator and their rooms. 

As he walks down the hallway; suitcase dragging behind him, he hears muffled giggling coming from behind Joe’s door as he passes. Nothing new or strange about that, he thinks; the smile growing on his face as he heads to the next door and swipes the keycard. 

“Gwil!! You in there mate?” Gwil jumps at the click of the door and peers over the top of the couch to see Ben sauntering in. 

“Hey” he greets, laying back down, “You alright? Your aunt ok? How’s Roger?” he asks, stretching across the couch. 

“Yeah, much better now thank god..... and Roger was so helpful, lessons went great. He says I need to relax more though.” He chuckles as he sits on the end of the couch and puts Gwil’s long legs in his lap. 

“He gave me this” Ben waggles his eyebrows and pulls a little bag out of his pocket, shaking it in front of Gwil’s face. 

“Roger gave you drugs?” Gwil asks incredulously, his eyebrows raised. 

“Calm down” Ben replies, “Just some weed, to help me relax. You wanna get high?” He grins at Gwil and then quickly asks “Where are Joe and Rami? Aren’t we all having dinner tonight?” 

Gwil inclines his head to the wall and smiles. Ben looks back as realisation dawns, “No way! No way..... he told him? Fuck I’m so happy for him. It.... it worked out alright then? I knew.... I knew Rami felt the same. Fuck Yes!” He claps his hand down hard on Gwil’s shin in excitement, Gwil flinching and pulling his leg away. 

“Sorry” Ben snorts. 

“They weren’t on set today” Gwil replies, deadpan, “So yeah, it worked out.”

“What?” Ben face is shocked “That.......wow that’s not like Rami..........Joe? Well..........”

“Yup, they both had “food poisoning”” Gwil raises his fingers to make air quotes beside his face and Ben laughs. 

“They’ll be here soon though yeah? God I can’t wait to see Joe’s face. I bet he’s on cloud 9” he says grinning. 

Gwil nods, “Oh just you wait, he’s looked like a fucking Cheshire Cat every time I’ve seen him this week.”

Rolling his eyes, Ben thumbs the cuff of Gwil’s sweatpants, as Gwil yawns. The silence is broken as a banging starts up against the wall, followed by a high pitched moan. 

“Ummmmmm..........What’s that noise?” Ben asks suddenly, eyes roaming the room. 

Gwil sighs, he’s had some time to get used to this happening. 

“Well, I’m guessing they’ll be joining us very, very soon” he answers as he looks at the wall behind the tv. 

“And that noise? Yeah that’s Rami.” He looks back at Ben.

Ben’s eyes are wide and his cheeks are red.

“Ummmmm, ok is this weird?” he asks as he turns to looks at Gwil, the noise picking up again. “Hang on. Have you just been sitting here listening?”

“Fuck off, I only got here two minutes before you” he hits out at Bens arm. “I was trying to nap before you came barging in.”

“Mmmm sure” Ben smiles cheekily “Maybe we should leave them to it?” he pushes Gwil’s leg off his lap & gets up to grab a beer from the mini bar. 

“Balcony?”

“Good idea” Gwil replies. “Not sure I wanna know what Rami sounds like as he comes.”

Ben cocks his head, “Really? I wouldn’t mind. He’s hot.”

“Fuck, don’t let Joe hear you say that. He’ll castrate you.” Gwil laughs. 

“He’s louder than I thought he’d be” says Ben thoughtfully, “For someone so quiet and gentle, that’s a hell of a racket he’s making.”

Ben takes a swig of beer as watches as Gwil’s eyebrows rise to his hairline as the banging noise gets louder and starts up again against the wall. He grabs a beer “Balcony. Now!” He says pushing Ben out the door.

********************************

“Knock, knock” Joe calls as he walks into Gwil’s room. They all have key cards to each other’s rooms; which come to think of it now may not be such a wise idea, he ponders. 

He finds Ben and Gwil on the balcony sipping beers and arguing about weed.

“Hey guys” he says, trying to stop his ridiculous smile. He’s done nothing but smile for the last week. He can’t help it. His face does ache a bit though. 

Ben jumps up, and immediately crushes him in a hug.

“Ooof. Hi Ben. Nice to see you too!” 

“I am so happy for you! Told you didn’t I!”

Ben is giddy with excitement and Joe laughs. 

“Yeah thanks guys, I’m glad I took your advice” he says sincere.

“Where’s lover boy then?” Asks Gwil waggling his eyebrows. 

“Oh, he’s taking a shower. We were......... uhhh he was working out.”

“That’s what the kids are calling nowadays is it?” smirks Ben.

“Whaaaaa.???? Joe blushes, eyes wide as he looks between Ben and Gwil. 

“Do you know how thin these walls are Joe?” Gwil asks, grinning at Joe’s embarrassment. 

“Oh my god, oh my god” Joe groans, plopping himself down on a chair and putting his head in his hands. 

“I’m so sorry” he says quietly. “We’ll stick to Rami’s room from now on. 

“I’ll give Alan a call then and warn him” laughs Ben. 

“Hey, guys please don’t say anything to Rami. He’ll be so embarrassed” Joe pleads.

“I would think so” says Ben “He sounds like a fucking animal in bed!”

“Ben” Gwil scolds “You’re making this weird.”

“It’s not weird, Rami is sexy and Joe’s a lucky fucking guy” Ben replies, finishing his beer and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He smiles softly at the proud look on Joe’s face. “Beer?” he asks, standing up. 

“Good god yes” says Joe “And by the way, please don’t call Rami sexy again”

“Why ever not?” says Rami appearing at the balcony door. 

“You don’t think I’m sexy Joe?” He pouts and plonks himself down in Joe’s lap, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Awwwww” Gwil and Ben say at the same time, and watch as Joe attempts to dig himself out of the hole he’s currently made for himself. 

********************************

A few beers later and Joe notices the bag of weed on the table. “Where’d you get this?”

“Oh, Roger gave it to me. Says I need to relax, my arms are too tense or something” says Ben, flapping his hand about. 

“Roger gave you drugs?” Joe asks suspiciously, eyes narrowed. 

Gwil raises his eyebrows looking pointedly at Ben.

“He’s not some dealer! Jesus why is everyone so surprised. He’s a rock star, course he smokes a spliff or two. God you lot are uptight.”

Ben huffs, crossing his arms and slouching in his chair. 

“I’m not uptight” says Rami “I vote we try this out!”

Joe laughs, “You sound like Freddie.”

“Do you two role play?”

“Ben!” chuckles Gwil “Jesus”

Rami laughs, and turns in Joe’s lap; he’s been in his lap for over an hour, Joe’s legs must be numb he thinks. 

“Not yet, give us time” he says softly looking at Joe and giggling as Joe goes bright red in the face. 

“I fancy getting high” says Rami “C’mon guys, it’ll be fun, we’re off tomorrow anyway!”

“And just so you know, Joe” he whispers “Weed makes me horny” he winks and gets up to find a lighter. 

“Let’s do this” Joe claps his hands together. 

“You’ve changed your tune” Ben narrows his eyes at Joe, as he follows him inside. 

*******************************

An hour later, Rami is pleasantly high. Gwil and Joe are still out on the balcony drinking and sharing a spliff. Rami is lying on the floor in the sitting room with Ben, passing a joint back and forth. 

“I’m so pleased Joe finally, finally did something” Ben says. 

“You knew?” Rami asks.

“Yeah. I think everyone did Rams” Ben grins. “Except you of course.”

He winks at Rami as he passes the spliff over to him.

“I wish, really wish, I’d got my fucking shit together before now” Rami says sadly. 

“Hey” Ben sits up and lays his head on Rami’s chest. 

“Don’t mate. Don’t think like that. You’re together now yeah? Enjoy it. Enjoy him”

“Oh I fully intend to do that” Rami smirks, 

“He’s so fucking hot Ben, I feel I’ve had a permanent hard on for the last few days.”

“Really? Hmmmmmmmm. I don’t see it. He’s goofy to me, not hot. At all” Ben replies.

“Well that’s a relief Casanova” Rami laughs, hitting Ben across the head.

Ben shifts around on Rami’s chest, making himself comfortable. His tongue always gets loose when he’s high, so he spills exactly what Joe had asked him not to.

“We heard you, you know” he says casually, sucking the spliff and exhaling slowly. 

“I know” Rami says, completely unaffected.

“Huh? You’re not embarrassed?”

“Not at all” says Rami. “I like the thought of people watching or listening to me, gets me hot” he exhales and passes the spliff back to Ben.

Ben is now on his side staring at Rami, “You were loud on purpose? Does Joe know this?”

Rami smiles, gaze far away “Not yet” he murmurs, “We’ve been far too busy.” 

“Well I think it’s hot............you’re hot!” laughs Ben. 

“Oh you think so do you?” Rami sits up and dislodges Ben from his chest. He raises his eyebrows. “Not sure Joe would like you saying that” he warns. 

“But you’re cute Ben and thanks, nice to know an older man does it for you” he winks and stands up, pulling his t-shirt over his head. “Weed always makes me too warm.”

Rami heads to the mini bar and grabs a bottle of water, downing half of it before walking out to the balcony and grabbing Joe’s hand, pulling him from his chair. 

Ben watches as Rami whispers in Joe’s ear, his hand placed gently on the back of Joe’s head. Joe is smiling & looking in the window at Ben. 

At least he’s smiling Ben thinks, so Rami mustn’t be telling him about him saying he’s hot. They walk in together, Rami with a newly rolled joint in his hand. 

For someone who was so surprised he had weed, Gwil is a pro at rolling joints. Ben lays back down on the floor, finishing the joint he and Rami were sharing. 

Joe sits on the couch and pokes Ben with his toes, dopey grin plastered to his face. “Alright man?” 

“I’m going to order room service, I’m starving” Gwil announces as he comes in from the balcony. “More beers too yeah?” 

Everyone hums their agreement and Gwil shuffles off to the bedroom to call the concierge. 

“I’m just gonna ......” Rami mumbles and thumbs over his shoulder at the door. His other hand caressing his own chest. 

He wobbles out of Gwil’s room, slamming the door behind him.

Joe watches, his eyes trained on the door even after it has closed.

Ben, still lying on the floor grabs Joe’s ankle, “Hey mate, he’s mad about you y’know?” he says squeezing Joe’s ankle gently. 

“And for the record, I think you’ve got yourself a bit of an exhibitionist! Nice one!” Ben’s laugh is too loud and Joe kicks him with his socked foot. “Shut up” he giggles.

He can’t seem to stop smiling and giggling. Is it the weed? Or is it Rami? Who the fuck knows? Or......hang on. Joe’s internal monologue is stopped abruptly when his brain catches up to what Ben has said.

“Wait. Did he talk to you about sex” Joe asks quietly.

Ben shrugs “Weed makes him talk” he says waving the dying blunt around. 

“Give me that” Joe grabs the joint, bringing it to his lips and inhaling deeply. 

Ben grins. “He told me he’d had a constant hard on since............well, y’know?” 

Joe chokes on his inhale and starts coughing. 

“Can’t day I disagree there” he says and Ben looks up at Joe’s crotch. 

“Jesus Ben, not now obviously. And you evidently need a cold shower or some sex of your own” he flicks the dead blunt back at Ben as Gwil comes back to join them. 

“What are you two laughing about?” He eyes them curiously.

“Joe’s telling us about his mind blowing sex life.” Ben gets up and throws himself onto the couch next to Gwil, propping his feet in Gwil’s lap. 

It’s becoming a habit, them sitting like this. 

“Fuck off Ben” Joe mumbles.

*******************************

Rami’s room reeks of sex; sweaty sheets and towels that definitely need washing. He digs through his bag; promising himself he’ll clean up

tomorrow, he’s certain there was another condom buried somewhere in amongst his stuff. He doesn’t know where they’ll end up tonight; his room or Joe’s, and he wants to be prepared. 

“Yes” he grins as his fingers finally find the smooth, square packet. As he pulls it out, his finger catches on something rubbery. Moving his underwear aside he finds his red butt plug; he’d completely forgotten he’d brought it with him, Joe has been doing his sex toys’ job for the last week but now he’d found this maybe he could be prepared in an altogether different way? 

He grabs the butt plug, and heads for the bathroom, snagging the lube from his dresser on the way. 

Rami has never felt this insatiable need for sex before. Yeah it’s only been a week since Joe turned up at his door and they finally sorted what should have been done 10 years ago, but he feels like he’s wasted so much time. He actually feels guilty he and Joe didn’t sort this out before. 

He crooks his fingers searching for that spot that makes his eyes roll back in his head and his legs shake. He thinks about someone walking in on him, walking round the corner and seeing him like this. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. His pupils are dilated, sweaty curls fall over his forehead and there’s a high blush dusting his cheeks. Groaning, he's frustrated; fingers not reaching that spot. He needs Joe’s long slender fingers. Those fingers that have learnt so quickly exactly where they need to go. He huffs, annoyed, and decides this prep will be purely just that. He lubes up the butt plug and after scissoring himself open he pushes it inside himself, groaning into his bicep as it slides into place. He wonders whether Joe will be able to tell, he doesn’t care really, just means that later on Joe won’t have to prep him and they can get right to the best part. Rami washes his hands and pulls on his jeans. He forgoes his underwear and socks and pads out of his suite to head back to Gwil’s. 

Joe takes one looks at Rami and his stomach swoops. He looks like he did last night when Joe was fucking him up against the window. He looks debauched. What the hell was he doing in his room? 

Oh.

Joe’s weed addled brain finally catches up and he palms his crotch, dropping his half eaten burger on his plate and standing up. 

Rami is fishing in the mini bar for a beer and smiles wickedly when he sees Joe approaching. 

“Heeeeey baby” He drawls. 

Joe pulls him in by the waistband of his jeans and Rami wraps his arms round his neck, pulling Joe down into a kiss. Rami tastes of weed and beer and Joe somehow forgets there are others present when he deepens the kiss; placing his hands in Rami’s hair, eliciting a groan from him. 

“Let’s get high” Rami whispers into Joe’s mouth.

“Babe, I think we already are” laughs Joe softly.

“Well then let’s get higher” Rami says in between running his tongue down behind Joe’s ear. He smells comforting, warm and so Joe-like that it makes Rami dizzy with want. 

“Should we tell them we can see what they’re doing?” Gwil whispers. 

Ben shivers, realising just how close he’s sitting to Gwil. He’s practically in his lap.

“Nope” Ben shushes him, and pats Gwil’s thigh, forgetting to remove his hand afterwards. 

“Isn’t this weird though....watching them?” Gwil’s 

whispering against Ben’s ear has goosebumps erupting down his arms. 

“Look at me instead” Ben catches Gwil’s eye, watching as he swallows and his cheeks flush. His hand is still on Gwil’s thigh; he squeezes,

his fingers meeting tight muscle.

Gwil’s thigh burns under Ben’s palm, as his heart beat picks up. This thing between them; he doesn’t even know what to call it. They’re good friends, really good friends but there’s always something simmering just below the surface; the casual glances have started to linger and recently they always seem to be touching in some way. 

If he wasn’t high and slightly drunk, he would definitely not be staring straight into Ben’s eyes and wishing he was kissing him. Well, that’s a lie, he would; but he wouldn’t be thinking about actually going through with it. 

“Will we give them some privacy?” 

Joe has Rami pinned against the wall, he’s holding Rami’s wrists above his head with just one of his hands, the other is skimming his ribs gently. Rami moans, and pushes his hips up into Joe’s. 

“I think they’ve forgotten we exist to be honest” Ben smirks around his bottle, meeting Gwil’s eyes again. 

“Still.......we should.....bedroom?” Gwil realises he sounds nervous, but Ben doesn’t seem to notice. He nods, smiling brightly. But as they are about to get up from the couch, Joe detaches himself from Rami; both of them giggling and adjusting themselves in their jeans. Gwil pushes down his disappointment, but in reality the two of them will be attached at the mouth again soon enough. He just hopes he’s still brave enough at that point. 

“There’s two more joints here” Joe heads to the other couch, passing one to Ben on his way and raising his eyebrows at Ben’s hand again gripping Gwil’s thigh like a vice. 

The joints are lit and Rami and Joe may as well be alone. Gwil watches as Rami clambers into Joe’s lap, softly running his hands though Joe’s fluffy hair. 

Joe sucks on the joint, his long fingers splaying round the back of Rami’s head. Rami is staring intensely at him, his bright blue eyes glinting with mischief. 

“You wanna share?” he grins. At Joe’s nod he leans in, winking at Joe and placing his lips over Joe’s mouth. As Joe exhales, Rami inhales and takes the smoke into his mouth. Sighing, he strokes his thumbs over Joe’s cheekbones, and leans in again. 

“Fuck that’s hot” Ben shifts on the couch, jostling Gwil’s head from his lap. 

“You wanna try?” 

Gwil’s eyes grow impossibly large, before he gives a small nod and sits up. 

“Joe........please” Rami moans, Gwil and Ben immediately turning towards him and being met with the sight of Joe’s fingers making their way down the back of Rami’s jeans. 

“Fuck......did you........Jesus Christ” Joe groans as his fingers hit the base of the butt plug nestled tightly between Rami’s ass cheeks. 

“Oooookay......time to leave” Ben stands up, quickly grabbing Gwil’s hand and pulling him into the bedroom. 

“Wow” is all Gwil can say as he pushes his hand through his hair and leans heavily against the door. 

Ben nods “Joe’s room is literally next door, I mean.........”

Gwil sits on the edge of the bed, his heart starts that annoying hammering again as he realises that he and Ben are alone. 

“They’re gonna fuck on my couch aren’t they?” He blinks as Ben sniggers. 

“‘fraid so..........umm you still wanna?” Ben holds the joint up, raising his eyebrows and Gwil nods without thinking. 

As Ben sits down next to him, thigh touching his own he desperately tries to play it cool. He could ruin everything here and now; what if he’s wrong about Ben? 

Yet his heart is telling him that he’s not and he so badly wants to listen to it. 

Taking a deep breath he meets Ben’s eyes; those beautiful green eyes that make butterflies erupt in his tummy. Ben is already staring at him, a small smile on his face. 

“C’mere” he whispers and Gwil does just that, closing the gap between them; joint still smoking away between Ben’s fingers. 

******************************

“Yes......yes.....oh god” Rami throws his head back arching his back as Joe strokes both their cocks together in his large hand. He feels wanton, desperate; which, considering he had sex about 5 hours ago shouldn’t really be a thing. But watching Joe; his head on the back of the couch, neck straining and chest heaving, his pale skin flushed beautifully, he doesn’t blame himself for wanting him again so soon. He’s beautiful. And now he’s his. 

“Joey......need....I want you to fuck me” he gasps as a well timed bounce on Joe’s lap has the butt plug nudging against his prostate. 

“Nnnnngghhhh” Joe groans, grabbing the back of Rami’s head and pulling into a bruising kiss. 

“Shit” pulling away, Rami can see his eyes are blown with lust. His hands slow on their cocks.

“Oh my god.....I....I’ve just realised I can just slip right inside you......fuck.....that’s so hot.” Joe’s hips buck and he quickly squeezes the base of his cock. 

“I wanna.......I can’t wait to be inside you.....gonna feel so good.....Fuck Rami.....now yeah?” 

“Yeah.....god yeah” Rami’s legs feel like jelly as he quickly stands and shucks his jeans, and then works on pulling Joe’s off. Every movement he makes has him shuddering as the butt plug gets acquainted with his prostate. He’s so keyed up, he’ll be lucky to last 5 minutes once Joe is inside him. 

“Bend over babe” 

Joe scoots forward to the edge of the couch, running his hands up the back of Rami’s thighs. The base of the butt plug is visible between his cheeks, Joe taps it twice and smirks as Rami shudders. 

“Fuuuuck Joe!” Rami whines, Joe nibbling at his ass check and smiling against his soft skin. 

“You okay if I take it out?”

All rami can do is nod as Joe’s big hands continue to caress his ass. 

“I’ll go slow.”

Joe pulls gently on the base, arousal flooding through him as Rami groans and pushes his ass back into Joe’s hand. 

“Fuck........babe.....oh god” Joe swallows heavily, quickly squeezing the base of his cock again as he removes the plug and Rami’s ass hole clenches around nothing. 

Before he’s even had time to place it on the couch, Rami is back in his lap and lining himself up. 

“Condom?” Joe breathes out, gripping onto Rami’s hips for dear life. 

“Wanna feel you........yeah?” 

Joe nods, his power of speech all but gone. The mixture of sex with Rami, weed and beer rendering him speechless; quite a feat he muses, until Rami slips down around his cock and his thought process backfires as well.

“Yeeeeahhhhhh” Rami breathes, eyes trained on Joe’s face. His mouth is parted, that pouty top lip just existing to be bitten. Joe does exactly that, before growling into Rami’s mouth and pushing his hips up. 

“Jesus......oh oh....you feel....oh god.....you’re so hard baby” Rami has never ridden bareback before, his mind is blown as to how much of Joe he can feel. His whole body teetering on the edge within minutes, and of course Joe knows exactly what he’s doing and he nails Rami’s prostate almost immediately. 

“There! Please......please do that again.....don’t stop” Rami leans over, his sticky forehead pressed against Joe’s sweaty neck. 

“Baby....oh god.....I wanna come” 

If he wasn’t high and tipsy, Rami would have probably been embarrassed how close he was already, but right now he didn’t care. 

“Yeah? You wanna come?” Joe was trying very hard to keep his voice in check when all he wanted to do was moan Rami’s name at the top of his lungs. 

He loses himself in the sensation of being uncovered inside the man he’s loved for the last ten years, afraid to say anything more. 

Picking up the pace for both their sakes he thrusts harder into Rami’s tight heat. 

***************************$

“I don’t know whether to feel embarrassed, laugh or run away” Gwil smushes his head into his pillow. 

Why they didn’t leave for another room once Rami climbed into Joe’s lap, he’ll never know.

But, having Ben beside him; his head pillowed on his chest, he finds he doesn’t really mind. It’s a bit like watching porn, minus the visuals. 

“You think they’ll be embarrassed in the morning?” He murmurs to an almost asleep Ben. 

“Joe? Definitely. Rami? I’m not so sure” he grins up at Gwil and runs his fingers through his hair. “We can pretend we didn’t hear, we have been busy ourselves.”

“I can think of a way to distract ourselves again if you’re willing? ” Gwil replies. He places a kiss to Ben’s lips and waggles his brows. 

*************************

“Gonna......” Rami’s back arches, his head thrown back. Joe latches his mouth to his neck, nibbling around Rami’s Adam’s apple and feeling him swallow heavily before he whines and places his hands over Joe’s, on his own hips, keeping them there. 

“God don’t.....don’t you dare stop Joey.........so close” his eyes meet Joe’s again and Joe gets lost in them; glazed over with arousal, tears pooling in the corners. 

“I couldn’t even........fuck......uuuh...... even if I wanted to.” Joe shudders, toes curling into the carpet. “Kiss me” he pleads. 

Rami licks into Joe’s mouth, muffling his cries as he clenches hard around his cock. 

“Gonna come” he mutters against Joe’s lips. 

Joe pushes down on Rami’s hips as he fucks up into him “Untouched huh?” he breathes. Rami nods quickly, eyes screwed shut. 

“Fuck yes yes yes.....” eyes rolling back in his head, he bites down on Joe’s shoulder as his orgasm washes over him. 

“Aaaaaahhhhhh” Joe moans as he thrusts up hard and stills, as he comes inside Rami; his hole clenching like a vice around him. It feels so much more heightened, intense, without the condom and he shudders from head to toe, gasping for breath as he continues to come. 

“Jesus” Rami sits up, head spinning. Joe has his head on the back of the couch, his sweaty chest still heaving. 

“Baby you okay?” 

“You killed me” Joe murmurs, cracking one eye open and smirking at Rami. He takes Joe’s breath away; sweaty curls hanging over his forehead, cheeks flushed and sweat dripping down his temples. Joe swallows the sudden lump in his throat “I love you” he whispers; fingers caressing Rami’s arm. 

It’s too early, he knows that; but it’s been too long. He’s waited for what seems like forever to say it.

“Sorry........I” 

“I’ve waited for ten years to hear you say that.” Rami grins, watching Joe’s smile spread across his beautiful face before kissing him softly.

“I love you too.”


End file.
